I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for dewatering a liquid vegetable mixture.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Prior methods and apparatus for dewatering vegetables involve the use of relatively complex mechanisms which involve sanitation problems in that they were relatively difficult to keep clean. The principal object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple apparatus which due to its simplicity can be readily cleaned to maintain the very strict sanitary standards required for this type of use. In the present invention a substantial portion of the water in the water vegetable mixture is removed in a pre-dewatering unit which requires no moving parts and can be readily disassembled for inspection and cleaning. In prior apparatus known to applicant such initial dewatering was performed by a more complex apparatus including electric motors, moving parts, etc. which was not only more expensive to manufacture and maintain but was more difficult to keep clean.